Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪
Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ is a Japanese anime series produced by Toei Animation staring popular Vocaloid characters and is the third instalment by Infinity Mirai. The seasons' main motifs are music, fantasy and romance. Plot * Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ episodes Hatsune Miku - a young village girl from the country of Symphonia - had been cursed long ago and lost her voice. Being unable to communicate with others she lives deep within the forest in a small cabin with a songbird named Lala. However, one day Kaito a mysterious traveller is found inside her cabin and gives Miku a strange stone. Saying that he could help Miku restore her voice, Kaito tells a story about the Legendary Songstresses, Pretty Cure and leads her to the ruins. When they finally manage to get to the ruins, Miku and Kaito are attacked by strange monsters called Noiseless. Miku watches Kaito struggle to defend against the monsters and desperately tries to call out his name. The stone he had given her begins to glow and envelopes her in a pillar of light. She speaks the transformation pharse "DoReMi・Alteration" and transforms into, Cure Aria! Characters Pretty Cure [[Hatsune Miku|'Hatsune Miku / Cure Aria']] 16-years-old. Miku is a villager from Symphonia who had lost her voice due to a curse in the past, but regains it as she turns into a Pretty Cure. She is a rather strange, clumsy and lovely girl who has a huge love for music. Being able to see colours and images whenever she listens. Miku is naturally curious and completely unaware of what is "normal" becoming amazed by common things like vending machines. Her alter ego is the legendary songstress, Cure Aria. Kagamine Rin / Cure Soleil 15-years-old. Rin is a student at Ongaku Academy on Earth but turns out to be a royal from Symphonia in hiding. She is the twin sister of Len. Her alter ego is the legendary songstress, Cure Soleil. Megurine Luka / Cure Harmony 17-years-old. Luka is a student at Ongaku Academy on Earth and plays the piano. Her alter ego is the legendary songstress, Cure Harmony. Meiko / Cure Forte 18-years-old. Meiko is a solider from Symphonia and part of the Resistance. She arrives on earth in search for Kaito. Her alter ego is the legendary songstress, Cure Forte. Gumi / Cure Remix 16-years-old. Gumi is a student at Ongaku Academy on Earth and revealed to be a android created by Dr. Nano. Her alter ego is the legendary songstress, Cure Remix. Mascot Lala Lala is a song bird who stayed with Miku during her time in the forest, and soon gifted the power to talk. Allies Kaito A strange traveller who meets Miku in a forest, and helps her become a Pretty Cure. He is also a student at Ongaku Academy on Earth. Kagamine Len Len is a student at Ongaku Academy on Earth and a royal in hiding. He is the twin brother of Rin. Kamui Gackpo A student at Ongaku Academy on Earth and Luka's childhood friend. Capella Empire Ella The new queen of the Capella Empire and a very powerful sorcerer. Mute A maid and the twin sister of Muffy. Muffy A maid and the twin sister of Mute. Silen A general. He is extremely quiet. Noiseless The main monsters cultivated from a song. Items Echo Stones Vocal Mic Forte Saber Locations Symphonia * Capella Castle * Village * Ruins Earth * Ongaku Academy Movies Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ the Movie: A Christmas Miracle Merchandise Sequel A sequel named Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ Refrain has been set to air a few months Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ ends. Trivia * This is the first season where the most of the Cures are from a parallel world. * This is the first season where the lead Cure's theme colour is blue/turquoise. * The Pretty Cure in this season are not known as legendary warriors or witches, but as legendary songstresses instead. * This is the first season to have a android character. * This is the fourth series after [http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Happiness_Charge_Pretty_Cure! Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!] where romance is constantly present. * This is the third series where the lead Cure is not 14 years old. * Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ is the second season when the second Cure's theme colour isn't blue or red, but yellow. * Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ is the third season where the Cures' voice actresses sing the ending song. * Unlike the newer Pretty Cure seasons, Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ will have more mature aspects and is directed more towards teens instead of little children. * Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ is the first season where the Cures' voice actresses sing the ending song. * Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ is the fourth season after Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!), Smile Pretty Cure! and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! to have a green Cure. Gallery To be added. Links External Links * [http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Vocaloid_Wiki Vocaloid Wiki] References Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Vocaloid Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fananime Category:Brand New Fanseries Category:New Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries Category:More Fan Series Category:More Fanseries Category:More fanseries Category:Anime Category:Fananime Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Precure Fanime Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Seasons Category:Newest Fanseries Category:New fanseries